Fun at 3 am
by CountryCamo13
Summary: Klaine sex. That's it. Hope u have fun reading. PWP


**Since this is my first story, I wanted it to be Klaine. I'm doing this as a one shot, but if u guys like this one shot PLEASE let me know and I will make a multi-chapter love story with Klaine and probably like Dantana or let me know who I should put in my love story if I make one. Anyway onwards with they story... If u don't like graphic detail, then this story isn't for u lol.**

Kurt and Blaine were lounging around their living room. Neither of them could sleep and neither knew exactly why either. Although they couldn't sleep, Blaine knew what they could do.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said making Kurt snap out of his reverie

"Yeah?" Kurt said

"Since we're awake, wanna go have some fun?

"Kurt contemplated having sex at 3 am. It sounded like a great idea.

Blaine was watching Kurt think about it and imagining having sex with Kurt. He was getting frustrated.

Blaine got up, thankful that Kurt was to busy thinking to notice him, and grab Kurt's arm and whirled him around and pinned him against the wall kissing him hard, earning a well-deserved moan. Blaine angled himself well enough that their cocks were grinding together, causing Kurt to groan hard and loud, which made Blaine to smile against Kurt's lips.

"Too. Much. Clothes." Kurt managed to breathe out

Kurt dragged Blaine down the hall to their room, shoving Blaine down on the bed. Kicking the door to their room shut. Kurt's pant were becoming increasingly tight as well as Blaine's. Kurt probably set the record for the fastest time for stripping his clothes off

Blaine took this time to strip his own clothes in record time Kurt took a moment to relish the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt proceeded to kneel down in front of Blaine and take his cock into his mouth. Blaine bucked into Kurt's throat. Blaine didn't wanna sound rude or anything, but Kurt was made to suck cock. Don't get me wrong Kurt's an amazing boyfriend, but he has no gag reflex. It's a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it felt so fucking good, a curse because he didn't ever last long.

Kurt took Blaine even deeper into his mouth. Blaine threw his head back, breathing picking up speed, and he could feel himself getting close. "Ahhhh, babe. so c-c-close!" Blaine stammered out

And with that, Kurt got up and went to the night stand to grab the lube. Straddling Blaine, Kurt pops the top to the bottle of the lube, squirts some into his palm and slicks up his cock and then coats Blaine's hole, slipping one finger in and pumping in and out until adding a second and eventually a third until Blaine was pleading.

"God Kurrrrt oh fuck yes. Baby I need u in me now." Blaine begs

"I know baby." Kurt soothes as he pulls his finger out and pushes his cock in halfway, slowly, and then slamming in the rest of the way when Blaine nods for more.

"_GODSHITFUCKKURTRIGHTTHERETHATFEELSSOGOODBABYILOVEY OUSOMUCH!_" Blaine says all at once

Kurt continues to fuck Blaine hard until he caves in and starts pumping his own neglected cock. Kurt speeds up his pace as well as Blaine pumping his own cock.

They were both on edge and they knew that. Kurt leaned in to whispered in Blaine's ear: "Come for me baby." And with that Blaine was gone calling out Kurt's name and a string of swears, all while spilling come all over his stomach. Watching Blaine come undone underneath him did it for Kurt. Kurt was coming deep inside Blaine and when he came down from his orgasm, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine.

"That was just amazing." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. Passionately this time though, long and passionate. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Kurt says "I love u so much Blaine Devon Anderson! I have since I first saw u and I always will no matter what. I just want u to know that and I want u to remember that. Forever." Kurt says with lustful eyes.

"And I love u very much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And I want u to know that I have since the first time I saw YOU. And I want YOU to remember that forever." Blaine says with tears in his eyes.

"Now go to sleep Kurt, it's 3:15 in the morning and u have to be at Vogue at 10:30 and thats with breakfast, coffee, and a shower. A shower with me of course!" Blaine says with a wicked smile and a wink. And with that, they both drifted off into sleep.

**Omg that was my first story and I think it turned out better than I thought it was going to. If u guys want me to do a multi-chapter Klaine love story, let me know in the reviews and let me know, besides Klaine, what other couple I should put in or mention or whatever and if I should make them living in New York while they both go to NYADA or living in Lima or where. If they live in NYC I will probably have Dantana in there as well. Anyway let me know in the comments.**


End file.
